09/07 Maintenance
Maintenance Schedule * 9/7 (Thu) 7:10 ~ 09:00 (UTC+0) Maintenance Details ▸ New Astromon Added * Mini Seira (4★ Light/Dark) added * Astroguide > (4★) Mini Seira will be added. ▸ New Capture Event * New Mini Seira Capture event begins ** Event Period : 9/7(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 9/26(Tue) Before the Maintenance ** (4★ Light) Mini Seira will show up randomly as Event Astromon from all area at the probability of encountering S.Rare Astromons in all difficulties. ▸ New Guardian Dungeon Event * (4★,Light) Mini Seira Guardian Dungeon Event added ** Event Period : 9/7(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 9/26(Tue) Before the Maintenance ** (★4, Light) Mini Seira's Guardian will appear as replaced version of Kilobat Guardian Dungeon during the event period. ▸ Limited Fusion Event * Ongoing period : 9/7(Thu) After Maintenance ~ 9/26(Tue) 23:59 (Local Time) * You will be able to obtain (4★,Dark) Mini Seira through fusion summon during the limited season period. ** Equipped Gems will disappear when fusing, so we suggest you to unequip all the gems when fusing. ** You will be able to get variants with random rate when fusing. (The rate will be random even when variants are used as a material) ** The Astromons obtained through fusion will reset to level 1 no matter what materials you used. ** The shape of the Gem's Slot will be changed randomly when fusing. * once (Light, Evo.2)Mini Seira + (Light, Evo.2)Mini Seira = (Dark, Evo.1)Mini Seira * Fusion cost : 365,000 gold ▸ New Package: 1 Year Celebration Pack * 1 Year Celebration Pack will be added in Crystal Shop. ** Event Period : 9/7 Before the Maintenance ~ 9/26 23:59(Local Time) ** All special items can be purchased only once ***(4★,Light)Mini Seira for 365 Gold *** 365 Energy for 3650 Gold *** Light/Dark Egg x1 for 36,500 Gold *** Secret Egg x1 for 365,000 Gold *** Secret Egg x1 for 3,650,000 Gold ▸ New Package: Seira's Blessing Package * Seira's Blessing Package will be added in the special package tab. ** Event Period : 9/7 After Maintenance ~ 9/26 23:59(Local Time) ** (4★,Light)Mini Seira + 300,000 Gold + 100 Energy + 6★ Gem Chest x1 for 990 gems. ** An additional Light/Dark Egg x1 after 3 Purchases. ** An additional (Fire/Water/Wood Random)Gleem Egg x1 after 5 Purchases. ▸ Increased Touching Tree Rewards * Event Period : 9/7(Thu) After Maintenance~9/26(Tue) Before Maintenance * The reward gold you get when touching the tree every single time will increase from 100 to 365. ▸ New Skill Books Added * The Astromons which skill levels can be raised through the skillbook is now added: ** (Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark)Pixie ** (Fire/Water/Wood/Light/Dark)Radis ** (Fire/Water/Wood)Mushi ▸ Airship Price * Windsinger/Albatross Discount Period End Minor convinience changes * During the Clan Conflict, the result tab will be adjusted to obtain 2 Clan points regardless of Win/Tie/Defeated. * When winning 2:0 (total of 2 points), you will be able to obtain 1 additional Clan point as 'Perfect Victory Reward'. * After your Clan Conflict's opponent is set up, you will be able to view the Clan information when clicking the opponent's Clan mark in the Airship battle-awaiting screen. * The guide will be added when setting up for the Defense Party in the Clan Conflict. * The order of Clan Conflict's defense arrangement will be improved - It will be arranged as in order of the highest obtained point. * The Touch Area has been improved in order to have less issue when selecting in Defense Party in Clan Conflict. * The Clan participants selection screen has been adjusted to reduce confusion by deactivating the list of Clan members who have not set up the Defense Party yet. * Regardless of your win-lose result, we have adjusted to gain 1 point for each round - 2 points in total. (ex. Win: 3 points / Tie: 2 points / Defeated: 2 points) Bug fixes * The issue of reset of Contribution rank has been fixed. It will be accumulated per season and will reset when the season ends at the end of the week. * The issue of the obtained amount of battle points still shown as obtained and calculated, even when you have hit the limit of obtaining new battle point, has been fixed. * The issue of opponent's level shown as the same as of your own in the Clan Conflict's Clan preparation screen / result screen has been fixed. * The Issue of Evolving the Astromon that has been set up in Defense Party in Clan Conflict worked on the Attack Battle Phase is now fixed. * The Issue of Battle end screen shown even when it is not finished is now fixed. * The issue of Clan BGM played on the World Map has been fixed. * The issue of your own Clan's current rank arrow not shown in the Clan reward pop-up tab, is now fixed. * Poseidon's soulstone, which is Clan Conflict's reward, is now adjusted to distribute equally. (including the non-participated Clan members Sources: Official Facebook Page, Maintenance Notes Category:Latecian News Category:Maintenance Notes Category:Blog posts